treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Identification
Identification is a feature exclusive to identifiable equipment. It is recognized by the name suffix, absence of secondary stats, inability to be equipped when obtained and the magnifier icon. Another common name for this kind of gear is unidentified equipment. The responsible NPCs to identification features are both blacksmith NPCs in Klaipeda and Orsha and the appraiser master, , in Fedimian. Obtaining Identifiable Equipment Monsters from any map field map and open dungeon from level 100 or higher can drop identifiable equipment. The chance of obtaining it is affected by the character's . Hunting Grounds double the drop rate for identifiable equipment than average maps and can be a reliable source for this type of equipment, further multiplied by the stat. Identifiable equipment grade obtained by defeating monsters is limited to , and , the latter using the prefixes }} and }}. There's also a grade line with the prefix Savinose. These are crafted by Teliavelis, in Fedimian, by using a fixed amount of Planium, obtained in the highest level field maps. Like other endgame legendary equipment, Savinose has its own Legendary Enchantment options to be applied and can be dismantled by , in Miner's Village, for Planium and legendary grade enchantment jewels. Identification Identification is a process that reveals the equipment stats. Those are assigned at random and can range from 1 to 4 stat lines. For 2h weapons, this range increases to 3 to 6. The stats available for identifiable equipment are split in four colors groups that is aligned with a specific stat direction - }}, }}, }} and }}. Once equipment is identified it cannot have its lines and color groups changed by common means. Green= Main Stats *STR *CON *INT *SPR *DEX |-| Red= Offensive Sub-stats *Physical Attack *Magic Attack *Critical Physical Attack *Critical Magic Attack *Additional Property Attack. *Attack against Armor armored Enemies. *Attack against Race Enemies. *Attack against Size Enemies. *Attack against Bosses. |-| Blue= Defensive Sub-stats *Physical Defense *Magic Defense *Critical Resistance *Property Resistance. |-| Purple= Others *Maximum HP *Maximum SP *HP Recovery *SP Recovery *Stamina *Block Penetration *Block *Accuracy *Evasion *Critical Rate Each stat has its own value range determined by equipment level and grade, a level 100 magic equipment will have the lowest stat cap while a level 400 unique equipment will have the highest. Regardless of the circumstances, no stat will repeat itself in different lines. Aside from the NPC services, equipment identification can be performed through 's shop with a higher chance to obtain more stat lines. Changing Stats All identifiable equipment can have their stats altered through re-identification through NPC services. This process will assign new stats to the equipment lines in the same groups. As an example, the stat can only be replaced by any other purple group stat such as or . It also has a small chance of returning as with a different value. Re-identification is applied to all stats in the equipment and has no protection mechanism to keep a specific stat nor value. There's no silver cost for re-identification. The only requirement is a specific amount of Nucle Powder based on equipment level and rarity. and equipment also take Sierra Powder to use the feature. Silver and Gold Magnifiers Two premium items have the ability to change all stat lines completely. Silver Magnifiers will overwrite it for a random new selection. Golden Magnifiers will allow the player to pick between a new random set or the current distribution. Both items can be obtained through limited time events or purchased through the TP Shop and are used by right clicking and dragging the equipment into the new window.